


The Valkyrie-Sinclair Lounge

by 8abyeojin



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS, Weus - Fandom, to moon
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, a little nsfw, kinda nsfw but they're my babies so i'm not gonna do all that, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8abyeojin/pseuds/8abyeojin
Summary: When vampire Kim Youngjo smells fresh blood at the strip-club he frequents, he meets a young boy with a secret to hide and a skill to share.





	The Valkyrie-Sinclair Lounge

Blood. The coursing of the warm fluid through one's veins. That's what Youngjo lived for.

The intense rush of pleasure he gets when he takes the last drop of life from his victim's body... That's what keeps him going. Sometimes, before he'd take the life from the feeble human, he'd pleasure them, making sure he at least gave them something to die for.

Yeah, it was something to die for, alright. The shared breaths of the two, Youngjo's cold breath and the human's warm, almost sharing the air between them while closer than the average pair... Maybe blood is what Youngjo feeds on, but the pleasure beforehand? An amazing appetizer.

Rarely has Youngjo ever really fully let go, always feeling the restraints of the pitiful human body, so normally he just feeds. Lurking bars, strip clubs, motels, anywhere he can get a quick fix, he'll be there. He's never really gone in, seeing as though none of the men or women ever intrigue him enough. He sees a quick pulse and jumps.

However, many others disagree with his lifestyle, as you can imagine. Hunters, Catholics, witches, werewolves, even other vampires looked down upon elder vampires who still drank human blood. But a man's gotta feed. Too often had Youngjo encountered a fast racing pulse he wanted to have a taste of, just to end up running in the end from someone with a silver knife.

As he walked to The Valkyrie Sinclair Lounge just down the street from his studio apartment he'd had for the last 60 years, he smelled fresh blood. Something... unusual. He needed it. He crept down the alley to the Valkyrie and smelled it again.

"Excuse me?" There was another boy, standing there squeezing a white towel around a cut he had on his arm.

"What's... what's wrong with your arm?" Youngjo began to stutter, taking all of his willpower not to grab the boy then and there. Something about him made him want to... know him. The first time anyone has done that to him.

"Some idiot got too drunk and broke his bottle on me when I told him to leave. One of the main reasons I put in my two weeks yesterday. God, I hate this place." The blonde boy grumbled angrily, still squeezing the towel on his slowly dripping arm.

Youngjo just nodded. "You work here?" The Valkyrie was known to be a dingy strip-club with younger workers, especially younger male workers. Gay men tended the area frequently in the 60s, if Youngjo's old memory served true, and city builders avoided the area in terms of renovation. That's why the area was so rundown.

"Yeah. What's your deal?" The boy jerked his bleeding arm at him, seeming to not think he needed a doctor. His eyes seemed to be purple from a distance, but once closer, Youngjo saw the deep brown eyes on the boy.

"Just walking down the street, a quick walk to clear my mind. I can help with that cut if you want, you know. I can stitch that up for free, if hospital prices are what you're worried about." Youngjo looked the boy in the eyes. He looked, to say the least, inviting. His toned legs from the job, his perfectly sculpted facial features, and of course, his provocatively smelling blood dripping down his arm was all it took for Youngjo to abandon everything.

"God, yes. I would love that. I'm Hwanwoong by the way. I'm usually on the poles, sometimes I do private sessions." He smiled. Hwanwoong. A pretty name for a pretty boy.

"Youngjo. I live just around the corner if you want to walk with me."

As the two walked down the street, Youngjo ignoring the tantalizing smell of Hwanwoong's blood and Hwanwoong chatting about his dreams once he gets enough money to stop stripping, they reached the studio.

"Go on in." Youngjo gestured. One could look around the room quickly, and if they knew about the supernatural world, they'd know he was a vampire. Blackout curtains, purple neon signs, a big couch, no bed, and only a mini fridge were scattered around the room.

"Living sparse, huh?" The boy chuckled, settling on the large black couch. Youngjo laughed with him.

"Yeah. No need when you're barely home, you know?"

"Trust me, I know."

Youngjo grabbed his emergency sewing kit from his bathroom cabinet and sat next to Hwanwoong.

"Ready?"

"Wait. I... I'm terrified of needles. Can I have a drink first?" He shook a bit.

"Sure."

The two drank just a little Rosé in small plastic shot glasses Youngjo had gotten years ago.

After a couple minutes, the two were having an engaged conversation.

"It's.. not that bad, honestly. More like, this isn't what I wanted to do in life. I went to university and studied contemporary dance, top of my class for 3 years. My senior year, I got ... sick. Had to drop out, and find a quick job. The Valkyrie Sinclair was the quickest option if I didn't want to be homeless." Hwanwoong sighed, clearly talkative from the alcohol.

Youngjo looked him in the eyes and saw clear pain. "I get that. I got sick too, kinda. I had to leave where I was and go on my own, leaving everyone I loved and knew. Haven't talked to someone I've actually known in years. But, do you really dislike your job?"

"Yeah! And people like, think working at The Valkyrie is fun! Say they get so much more in the back alley than inside. I mean, sex work is no joke, but it's not for everyone." Hwanwoong went on.

"What do you mean 'so much more in the back'?" Youngjo inquired.

"Like... good sex. People with skills they'd never seen. People have even said this guy like bites their necks like a vampire and they go so wild over it." He chuckled, setting down his cup.

"That's crazy. Do you believe them? Would you ever want to... try that?" Youngjo wondered, a small smirk taking over his face at the idea of his skills being "renowned."

"I mean, I believe them. Supernatural creatures have to exist. Trying it? Maybe. Right time, right person." Hwanwoong shrugged, his loose top sliding off of his shoulder, the scent of his blood overwhelming Youngjo.

He couldn't understand why this simple human was so intriguing to him. He'd seen many handsome men, and many beautiful women in his years, even succubi had engaged with him. But this man... drew him in. A witch. He had to be a witch.

Grabbing the sewing kit once again, Youngjo gently grabbed the boy's arm, turning it over and sliding his hand up him to reach a place where he could apply pressure.

"This is going to hurt. You ready for that, love?"

"I can take it." And boy did Youngjo agree.

Beginning to sew the skin together, Youngjo had traces of Hwanwoong's blood on his hands. The urge to lick his fingers nearly made him collapse, making him reassure himself that he'd never go this crazy over a witch.

Hwanwoong was barely able to stand the pain, even with the champagne in his system. He flinched with every entry of the needle and abruptly grabbed Youngjo's thigh.

"Fuck." Youngjo groaned.

"Shit, I'm sorry. This is just so much. I can usually just like.. heal very fast. One of my 'superpowers', if you will." The boy smiled faintly. 

Healing fast. Purple eyes. Worker at the Valkyrie. He had to be a witch, everyone who worked there knew about the supernatural or was supernatural themselves.

"What, are your powers down or something?" Youngjo challenged him, sick of the cat and mouse game the two were playing.

Witches and vampires had been eternal enemies, from before Youngjo could even remember history. Witches were known sneaks, liars, and cheats. They'd do whatever necessary to get what they wanted, at least that's what Youngjo knew.

"You know then?" Hwanwoong smugly smiled, grabbing Youngjo's thigh again then. Sliding his hand up his leg, Hwanwoong looked Youngjo in the eye. "You're okay with this then, vampire? Is that why you offered to help me? You want my fresh blood?" He taunted.

Youngjo's pride 10 minutes ago would have never allowed him to nod his head so eagerly. "Yes. God, I want your blood. I want you." 

Hwanwoong climbed off of the couch, moving toward Youngjo’s sitting figure. “I learned quite a bit at the Valkyrie. I want to show you.” 

He slid down Youngjo's front, causing an obvious shudder in the latter. Leaning in quick to kiss him alluringly, and pull back away, Youngjo became impatient.

So, he had him. The two indulged in a nearly sanctifying experience, both receiving pleasure they'd never experienced before. Youngjo slid his tongue down Hwanwoong's arm and shuddered. Hwanwoong began smirking.

"Don't get too bold, witch. I know your limits, too." That being said, Youngjo flipped the two over and sank his teeth into the other's neck, eliciting a loud and breathy groan.

After an amazing experience, the two lay on their backs, the conversation they had beforehand not forgotten. Youngjo had never felt so understood in his ten years, and Hwanwoong desperately needed loving after being a dark place.

"Wanna stay?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave some comments or contact me on Twitter! <3


End file.
